Mitchie Loves Mornings
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Follows on from Mitchie Hates Fights. There's aways something about mornings. Mitchie uses this time to just look at Shane. Today she starts talking to him, thinking he is still alseep... little does she know that he is awak and listening to every word.


**Next part in my mini series. This one-shot follows on from Mitchie hates fights. I didn't mean for it to get this long..lol. But then again... it is Shane and Mitchie... how can you not write about them :p**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes that i have missed  
**

* * *

**Mitchie Loves Mornings**

Usually people would say they dislike mornings because they didn't like to wake up early. Some people would say that they liked the mornings because they liked to start the day bright and early. Mitchie loved both of those reasons as there were days when she just wanted that little bit of extra sleep if Travis had been up for most of the night and there were days when Mitchie wanted to start the day early. There was also another reason why Mitchie loved the mornings. It was mornings where neither Shane nor Mitchie had anything to do and Travis decided that he wanted to sleep some more. It was mornings when Mitchie found herself waking up earlier than Shane and she would watch him sleep. Of course she didn't know that Shane also did this with her or that half the time when Mitchie was looking at him that he was actually awake. He just enjoyed the feeling of Mitchie running her hand slowly through his hair and peppering light kisses to his face.

It was one particular morning during an exceptionally bad storm that Mitchie had opted to stay in bed a little longer. Travis had been up half the night so he would be sleeping in late this morning which Mitchie was happy about. She relished in the warmth from Shane. Her back was towards him with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His face was close to Mitchie's that she was able to feel his soft breathing on the back of her neck which made her shiver slightly. Turning her head to look at Shane, she smiled at the look on his face. He looked so content at that moment, like nothing in the world could be better. Slowly shifting around in his grasp, Mitchie turned so that she was facing Shane. She raised her hand and slowly began to run it through his hair.

Unbeknownst to Mitchie, Shane was awake. He had been awake for a while and was just listening to the sounds of the rain until he head Mitchie moving around. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He worked hard to keep still when Mitchie shifted around in his arms and he knew that she was now facing him because he could feel her breath on his face. When he felt Mitchie's hand starting to run through his hair, he had to suppress his sigh of relaxation. He loved mornings like this, just him and Mitchie. No interruptions and no schedules. They were free to do whatever they wanted today. If it were up to Shane, he would have voted that for today, Caitlyn would come to pick up Travis while he spent a much needed day with Mitchie. In the midst of promoting the new album and Mitchie putting the finishing touches on her album and taking care of Travis, Mitchie and Shane hadn't been able to get much time alone together. Shane was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Mitchie gently press a kiss to his forehead before she snuggled closer to him. Acting on instinct, Shane tightened his arms around her.

"I love you Shane" Mitchie whispered as she pressed another kiss to his face. Shane kept quiet as he had been planning on alerting Mitchie that he was awake but Mitchie had never spoken to him while he was 'sleeping' before. "I love you more than anything in this world. Sometimes it scares me exactly how much I love you but then you do something or Travis does something and all those worries seem to wash away. Never in my life did I dream that I would ever be this happy and you are the sole reason for that," Shane had to hold in his smile. There was a reason why Mitchie was so good when it came to writing songs. "If I had time, I would write a whole album dedicated to exactly how you make me feel but there aren't nearly enough words to describe how I feel. You deserve the very best and sometimes it surprises me that you chose me to be the best for you and I thank God everyday for that..." Mitchie trailed off as she ran her hands through his hair again before moving her hand down to cup his face. Opening his eyes slightly, Shane could see the faintest trace of tears in Mitchie's eyes after her little speech for him. She had removed her hand from his face to wipe her eyes. Shane chose at that moment to 'wake up'.

"Why are you crying?" he asked slowly and laughing softly when Mitchie jumped.

"How long have you been awake" Mitchie asked with a hint of fear in her voice. Had he heard what she had been saying to him?

"Not long" Shane answered carefully. Mitchie nodded and used the opportunity to move in even closer to Shane.

"It's raining really heavily out there today" Mitchie commented after the couple had been laying in silence for a while.

"Perfect day to stay indoors" Shane said with a smile.

"Can't we just stay like this for today?" Mitchie asked. Shane laughed.

"You that Travis is going to wake up sooner or later"

"Maybe we could get my mom to take care of him today. She's wanted to spend some time with him" Mitchie said.

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing before but I was thinking that we ask Caitlyn to get him" Shane said.

"When did you start thinking about that? You haven't even been up long" Mitchie commented and Shane inwardly groaned when he realised that he had let it slip that he had been up a while now.

"I've been awake for a while now" Shane said slowly, waiting to see Mitchie's reaction. She was in thought for a moment before her cheeks turned an intense shade of red.

"You were up before me weren't you?" Shane nodded his head, not daring himself to speak. Mitchie groaned and hid her face in his shoulder. "That means you heard my little speech"

"Don't be embarrassed about it Mitch" Shane said as he sat up a little straighter, causing Mitchie to sit up.

"Too late about that" Mitchie mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. Hearing a cough coming from the baby monitor, Mitchie sat up and swang her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to go and check on him?" Shane asked. Mitchie smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's alright. Beside, mommy is missing her baby boy" Shane laughed as Mitchie practically skipped out of the room. Once Mitchie was out of the room, Shane thought back to what Mitchie had been saying to him. He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one feeling like that. Feeling restless, Shane got out of bed and walked over to the window and looked outside. The sky was a dark grey colour and the rain was bucketing down. To Shane, this couldn't be the more perfect day to spend at home. There was absolutely no reason to leave the house.

"He's still asleep" came Mitchie's voice as she walked back into the room. Shane turned around from where he was standing to look at Mitchie. She seemed confused as to why he wasn't still in bed but smiled when her eyes landed on him. She crossed the room and happily accepted the hug that Shane was offering her.

"What you were saying this morning, I think about the same thing" Shane whispered. Mitchie pulled back to look at him with a surprised expression on her face. "It scares me how much I love you but all you have to do is smile and I don't worry anymore"

"I love you" Mitchie said softly before leaning up and connecting their lips together. Shane smiled into the kiss and tightened his hold on Mitchie. The sound of the phone ringing caused Shane and Mitchie to break apart. Shane groaned while Mitchie giggled.

"I was enjoying that" he mumbled. Mitchie said nothing as she grabbed the phone from its stand in their room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mitchie" came the voice of Connie. Mitchie smiled at Shane.

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"I know that today is yours and Shane's day off in a while and you would want to spend some time with both of your boys but I was wondering if I could bring Travis with me as I go and visit Shane's parents? I understand if you want to spend the day with all three of you" Mitchie sighed in relief.

"That would be fine mom"

"Don't sound so happy" Connie chuckled on the other end. Mitchie laughed.

"As much as I would love to spend the day with both Travis and Shane," Shane perked up at the sound of his name. "Shane and I were actually thinking about calling you to see if you wanted to spend some time with Travis because Shane and I haven't been able to spend much time together in the last two months or so"

"I guess I called at the right time then" Connie said. "What time would you like me to come and get him?"

"As soon as you're ready I guess" Mitchie said as she looked at Shane. She could see that he was happy about today. Don't get them wrong, Mitchie and Shane loved to spend as much time as they could with Travis but sometimes they wanted to be able to just spend some time with each other and it was hard when you had a baby that needed constant care.

"I'll be there in an hour" Connie replied. "I know that you and Shane need your relaxation"

"Thanks mom" Mitchie said as she ended the call. She turned towards Shane. "Mom is coming over to pick up Travis and then go and visit your parents. They'll be gone all day"

"So what are we going to do?" Shane asked.

"We are going to stay inside and do nothing at all" Mitchie said as she fell back on the bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shane watched as Mitchie was lying on her stomach while playing with Travis. He had woken up about 20 minutes after Mitchie's mom had called. Both Mitchie and Shane were still in their pyjamas while Travis was freshly dressed and washed. His bag for the day was already waiting by the door. Hearing Travis starting to giggle because Mitchie was making faces at him was music to his ears.

"Who's mommy's favourite little boy?" Shane could hear Mitchie asking Travis.

"Playing favourites are we Mitch?" Shane asked with a laugh. Mitchie looked up and glared at him even though there was a very obvious smile on her face.

"You are not a little boy Shane so therefore you cannot be my favourite little boy" Mitchie replied. Shane continued to laugh as he came to sit down beside Mitchie. Travis immediately reached over for Shane.

"Who's daddy's favourite boy?" Shane asked, mimicking Mitchie. Mitchie shook her head at him.

"Playing favourites are we?" Mitchie asked, repeating Shane's question. Shane turned to her.

"Well unless you are a boy, which I dearly hope you are not, I'm pretty sure that you are my favourite girl" Shane said. Mitchie smiled at Shane as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, rising to her feet as the doorbell rang.

"You saved yourself there" Mitchie said as she opened the door. "Hi mom"

"Hi sweetie" Connie said as she greeted her daughter. Mitchie stepped aside to let her mom in. "Where are the boys?"

"In the living room" Mitchie answered as she walked back to Shane and Travis.  
"Hi Connie" Shane greeted from his position on the floor.

"Hi Shane" Connie said as she walked over to them. "And how's my little boy?" Connie addressed to Travis. Travis simply smiled a toothless smile. Picking him up at the same time Shane stood up, Connie turned to Mitchie. "I'll have him back before dinner"

"You don't have a curfew with him mom" Mitchie said with a smile as Shane came to stand by her. Connie looked at her daughter and son-in-law and could easily see that they needed this day to rejuvenate.

"We'll see how the day pans out" Connie said as she picked up the bag. Saying goodbye, Connie walked out the door, leaving Mitchie and Shane to themselves.

"What to do now" Mitchie said as she turned to Shane. Shane smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"We have all day to decide"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Towards the late afternoon, Mitchie and Shane were more relaxed than they had been in a long time. While it had been raining, the two had somehow ended up outside and were dancing around in the rain, acting like young kids again. They had then come back inside before they could catch a cold and had showered up and were in comfortable clothes. Currently they were lounging around in the living room, Mitchie was lying on top of Shane with a notebook in front of her. The two had spend a majority of the afternoon writing songs together. With the fire lit and soft rhythm of Shane's heartbeat, Mitchie found herself getting sleepy.

"Go to sleep Mitch" Shane whispered to her, seeing that she was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Mmm" Mitchie replied as she placed her head on Shane's shoulder. His arm was draped around her waist and their legs were tangled together. Shane continued to run his hand through Mitchie's hair slowing down as he felt himself begin to get drowsy. In no time, both Mitchie and Shane had fallen asleep. When Connie had arrived to drop a sleeping Travis off, she smiled at the site. Because Mitchie had given her a spare key, she didn't need to knock. After placing Travis in bed, she had come back downstairs to hear a soft snore coming from the living room. There in front of her was Mitchie and Shane asleep on the couch. Mitchie was resting atop Shane with his arms wrapped around her waist. Both wore contended smiles on their faces. Mitchie had always been a morning person as a child and obviously she had gotten Shane into the habit as well. Mornings were their time together before they had to get ready for the day. Connie decided that from moment she was going to ask to babysit Travis more often, just so that she could spend more time with him and so that Mitchie and Shane could have their alone time together as well.

* * *

**So was that cute enough for you? I keep writing this because there is clearly a lack of Smitchie stories about them being married...lol. **

**Reviews are appreciated :D**

**Wasn't too happy with that ending?  
**


End file.
